


Cranky Bat Geno

by al-the-remix (only_blue)



Series: Mpreg Works [8]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bat!Geno, Belly Rubs, Cock Warming, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix
Summary: “You need to control your boyfriend,” Jarry said with a frantic look in his eye.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Series: Mpreg Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744360
Comments: 32
Kudos: 121





	Cranky Bat Geno

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sevenfists for the beta work and to Plethoriall for the unshakable mental image of angry pregnant bat Geno taking control of the pens locker room 😌

“You need to control your boyfriend,” Jarry said with a frantic look in his eye.

Sid wiped the crumbs from his mouth. “What’s up bud?” he asked, knowing exactly what was up.

The first time it had happened, Sid had had to roust Geno from their sock drawer at the house. The second time it had been the laundry basket. And now it had become an ongoing issue; unsurprisingly, Geno had been overwhelmingly picky about finding a nest. Being proactive, Sid had, graciously, built a bat house for him only for Geno to turn his nose up at it before going right back to trying to nest in the most inconvenient of places.

This past week it had been the equipment room. At first, the team had encouraged it because it seemed like a lucky thing, but that was before Geno started getting territorial…

“Oh jeez,” Sid said at the state of the equipment room. Foam from Tristain’s padding had been torn out and collected at the centre of Geno’s nest.

“My _pads—_ ” Jarry moaned.

They had been playing nest hot potato with Geno, one person kicking him out of their gear once he had outstayed his welcome only for Geno to find a home in someone else’s pads.

“I tried to coax him out and he bit me,” Dana said with a defeated sigh. Sid winced. He’d been on the receiving end of a few of Geno bites and they stung even when he wasn’t trying very hard.

“Do you think I should get this looked at?” Dana continued.

Sid looked at his hand and grimaced. “A bandaid should do the trick, he’s had his shots. Maybe some polysporin just in case?" Their Christmas present for Dana this year would have to outdo last year’s by double.

Sid crouched down low and shuffled as close as he dared to the corner Geno had nested in, under the equipment room desk. “Hey babe, you know you can’t stay here, right?”

Geno didn't say anything. He was still a bat.

“C’mon, don’t be like that,” Sid wheedled, trying his best to persuade Geno into shifting. Sid had spent many a night getting the bat cold shoulder from G when they fought and he didn’t want to talk about something.

Sid reached under the desk and started scratching at the scruff of his neck. Geno hadn’t bitten Sid in years, the one line he wouldn’t cross even if that courtesy didn’t seem to extend to anyone else.

He continued his petting, knowing that eventually, the tingling sensation would take over Geno’s body and he’d give in and shift.

Sid sprung out of the way just in time for Geno to fling himself into his human form and crawl out from under the desk.

“You’re trying to get rid of me!” Geno snapped. He looked like the human embodiment of a scribble: angry and smudged and ragged around the edges. His stomach bumped against Sid’s and he had to take a step back, for his balance and also for his safety. Sometimes Sid forgot Geno not being able to talk was a good thing.

“No one’s trying to get _rid_ of you,” Sid said, even though that was kind of exactly what they were trying to do. “You know it makes it hard for the guys to get at their gear when you’re, you know, _in it_.”

“Then where I’m supposed to go? Just nest at home and wait for you all day?”

“Um, yeah?”

Sid knew that was the wrong answer as soon as the words left his mouth and Geno’s expression grew even more like a storm surge. Geno shifted back with a black look and a twist and flew out of the equipment room. Sid cursed under his breath--he was never going to win this fight--and followed Geno into the lounge. He couldn’t just leave it like that.

Sid followed the sound of angry chittering all the way to the lounge and found Geno hanging from the ceiling fixture.

“I built a bat house for you, we can bring it back and forth with us, we can even hang it up in your locker! This is getting kind of ridiculous, G.”

Geno dropped from the ceiling and landed like a cat. “It’s not soft! _”_ he bit, straightening himself out.

Jake grabbed his phone and a bowl of cereal and booked it past them and out of the room, making sure to give Geno a wide berth as he left. Sid couldn’t blame him.

“You’re a bat.” Sid stated flatly, he was getting really tired of this conversation. “You’re supposed to like small dark spaces! If you’re going to be this fussy you can nest in the garage with all the old gear.”

“Take it back,” Geno hissed, pressing his hands to the sides of his stomach as if he was covering their baby’s ears, as if it had any idea what they were saying at all.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. “Hey Sid, we’ll find him another place to nest, okay?” Jarry interrupted. Everyone that had been in the equipment room had followed them to the lounge and was now watching in wide-eyed fascination as Sid argued with his pregnant boyfriend. Geno looked like he would go off like an overfilled water balloon in a little less than a month and Sid felt his cheeks heat at causing such a spectacle in front of his teammates.

“If you could find a new spot for him that would be great while we figure out something permanent.” Sid’s smile felt tight on his own face. Tristan gave him a small smile in return and Sid heard Geno scoff in the background.

Sid clapped Jarry hard on the shoulder. “I really appreciate it, man.”

+

Jarry did find Geno another place to nest, and he did it quickly--considering Geno now spent most of his free time at the rink dive-bombing any teammates that got too close to whatever light fixture he was currently hanging from.

Tristan’s _help_ turned out to be far less helpful than what Sid had been hoping for. Sid arrived in the locker room for their next game only to find Geno shacked up in the cup of his jockstrap. Sid sighed gustily.

“Really?” He turned to Tristan, who just shrugged.

“He rejected everything else I showed him. This was a last-ditch effort.”

Zach dropped his hand to Tristan’s shoulder and said solemnly, “If you’re ever thinking of quitting and becoming a realtor for the supernaturally pregnant, don’t,” before he was shoved away.

Sid turned away from their scuffle. He had bigger issues right now. Geno was sleeping, or--more likely in Sid’s experience--pretending to be sleeping. G had pulled the trump card. Though some may be surprised to hear it, Sid did love his boyfriend more than his jockstrap. Most of the time at least.

Checkmate to Geno.

Sid kept his head held high as he retreated to go ask Dana for the backup.

+

“I like the smell.”

Sid kept both hands firmly on the wheel even though he wanted to fling them over his head. _“How--”_ It was his lucky jock and still, he couldn’t deny the fact it smelt like sour milk.

Geno shrugged, fiddling with the lock on the door. Sid kept quiet, waiting him out. He could always tell when Geno had more to say; most of the time he just needed the room to say it.

“It doesn’t smell _bad_ as a bat, it just smells like you.”

Sid tamped down the myriad responses he had for that and kept listening.

“It’s boring sitting at home, work out, read, play video games. I’m just do the same thing every day. It’s lonely.” Geno sighed. “I know you don’t like baby stuff,” he added finally.

Sid was more confused than ever. “What do you mean, of course I like baby stuff. We’re having one, aren’t we?”

Geno finally looked at him. “Yeah, but like,” he waved his hand in the air trying to find his words. “Not the _touchy-feely_.” He said it in a way that made it clear it was a regurgitation of something he had heard Sid say multiple times in the past.

“You think I don’t want to _touch_ you?” Sid was working really hard to keep his eyes on the road now. He had half a mind to pull over, but they were almost home. He was pretty sure he’d been touching Geno the normal amount and fucking him a more than normal amount ever since they had gotten the news. He just looked so fucking _good--_

Geno groaned in frustration. “No, that’s not what I mean.”

Sid tried his best to guess. His palms were starting to sweat. “Just, I know things can be uncomfortable--I wanted to give you your space, I mean does any pregnant person really want to be smothered? Everyone’s always trying to touch you already, right?”

Geno sunk lower in his seat and didn’t reply as Sid pulled into the driveway. Switching off the engine, Sid turned to him. The little yellow emergency light was casting his face in deep shadows, making it hard for Sid to read his expression. Sid fiddled with his key ring. It was a little Metallurg wolf mascot G had brought back for him from Magnitogorsk. Sid turned it over in his fingers. He remembered a time when Geno going off to Russia without him filled Sid with a sick twist of uncertainty. Maybe wanting to be close wasn’t such a foreign concept after all. “I just want you to be comfortable.” Sid concluded.

“You’re not _everyone_ ,” Geno said, and took Sid’s hand without the keys and pressed it to his stomach. Closing his eyes, Geno let out a sound like a small sigh of relief. Sid leaned over the dash and kissed him hard on the mouth, fitting his keys into his pocket so he could cup Geno's stomach with both hands.

“I’ll touch you as much as you want, whenever you want,” he promised, and Geno reached for him, pulling him in further and nuzzling into the side of his face. The hard plastic of the dash was digging into his side, but Sid hardly noticed. “And you can have my smelly jock too, I don’t care. You’re probably doing the team a favour anyway.” Sid slipped his hands from Geno’s stomach around to knead his lower back under his shirt. “I’m sorry I didn’t give you what you needed.”

“It makes me feel better,” Geno mumbled into his ear.

“It’s okay,” Sid said and sat with Geno in his arms and listened to the sound of rain outside the car.

+

"Soft enough for you?" Sid asked. He had Geno wrapped up like a burrito on the couch with their fluffiest blankets. Sid had gotten a discount pack from Costco last Christmas and had never felt more pleased with himself than now. Geno's fixation with soft things extended far past just the blankets and now Sid spent most of his free time watching Geno's fat ass as he walked around in leggings, leaving even less to the imagination than normal. It was a win-win. If Geno wanted a cozy nest, Sid would give it to him.

Geno shuffled forwards from his spot against the armrest and let Sid slip in behind him. He didn’t get any of the blankets, but he could still wiggle his hands under them and find Geno’s stomach under one of Sid’s old sweatshirts, the blue one with the rip in the neck. It had been through two Cup parties and smelled funky no matter how many times Sid washed it, but Geno rarely took it off.

"Now it's soft," Geno teased, leaning back against him with a hum.

"You’re hilarious. You gonna take that on the road?"

“Yes,” Geno said, but Sid could tell he wasn’t really paying attention, wrapped up in the way Sid's hands were smoothing over his skin. It really shouldn’t have been as surprising as it was to Sid that human Geno liked to be petted just as much as bat Geno did. He didn’t squeak when Sid kneaded his fingers in deep, but he did yawn and relax like a bag of jello against Sid’s chest.

Sid needed a distraction for a moment, the intimacy was nice but it was also a foolproof way to give himself a boner. Especially when Geno started letting out deep content sighs the same way he did when Sid took him deep into his throat. He found Geno’s hands under the blankets, the sleeves of Sid’s sweatshirt barely reached his wrists no matter how much Geno tried to stretch them out. “How are your hands still cold?” Sid asked in fascination, rubbing the tips of Geno’s fingers between his own one by one.

“Shh, it’s about to start,” Geno said, and unmuted the TV. On-screen lights flared, illuminating the UFC octagon, and it was so like Geno to want to cuddle while watching people’s faces getting smashed in for sport.

Sid buried his nose in Geno’s neck and wondered what he would smell like if Sid was a shifter too. It was probably better this way; if Geno was any more alluring, Sid would never leave the house, let alone the couch.

He went back to rubbing Geno’s belly, unable to resist the urge, and felt the body under the tight skin twist and push against his hands as the people on screen danced around each other. Sid wasn’t really paying attention to the match, every once in a while Geno would curse elaborately in Russian and shift ever so slightly. Sid ignored him, wrapped up in drawing patterns over his warm skin and trying as subduedly as possible to press his dick to the curve of Geno’s ass until he realized Geno’s wiggling had become deliberate.

Sid slid his hands over the front of Geno’s abused leggings and felt the hot shape of his cock through the thin fabric. He was chubbed up, but not fully committed yet. Sid could work with that. He pressed a wet kiss to the soft corner of Geno’s jaw and traced over the head of his dick with the tip of his finger. He felt when Geno twitched and Sid pressed his grin to Geno’s neck when he whined.

“Stop being horny, I’m trying to watch.” Geno pushed lightly at his arm, but it was half-hearted at best.

“You really want me to stop?” Sid asked and his question was followed by a telling silence.

“I want to watch,” Geno said again after a minute but he pressed his soft cock into Sid’s palm anyways.

“I can be quiet,” Sid volunteered, a little too eagerly and Geno chewed on his lip.

“Fine.”

It was an awkward shuffle to untangle Geno from his blanket nest and shift onto their sides, Sid was happy he had invested in the largest, deepest couch he could find. Geno complained about the cold as soon as Sid pushed the blankets from around him, so he pulled them up over both of their bodies and tucked them in tight. Sid flung his t-shirt across the room in anticipation of sweating like a motherfucker.

Finally, he was nestled snug against Geno’s back. “Don’t distract,” Geno snipped, trying to sound strict but it was undermined by the wet spot Sid found when he slid his hand down the back of Geno’s leggings.

“I’ll be good,” Sid promised, circling his slick hole. Geno shuddered against him, he didn’t need much prep like this, Sid was able to slide two fingers into him easily and scissored them, focusing on getting him ready.

Geno lifted his hip obediently when Sid tugged the back of his leggings down under his ass. He took a selfish satisfaction in knowing Geno wouldn’t really be able to move like this.

Geno’s rim was sensitive and soft and Sid nudged the head of his cock between his slick cheeks and pressed inside slowly, letting him adjust. Sid thrust once, a long delicious glide and stayed there, with their hips pressed flush together. If Geno didn’t want Sid distracting him, Sid was more than fine with this. Letting his hands find the hard shape of Geno’s stomach and pressing an indulgent wet kiss to the side of his neck, wrapped in his slick heat. Yeah, this was pretty great.

Sid dragged his hand over Geno’s flank, cupping the warm curve of his stomach and tracing over the bump of his belly button. He could lay like this for hours, sleepy and warm with the ambient noise of the fight in the background and the sweet cling of Geno’s body around him.

Geno started squirming in his arms, the soft curve of his ass pressed into the cradle of Sid’s hips. He held him tighter and Geno huffed out in frustration.

“I thought you said not to distract you?” Sid teased and dug his thumbs into the dimples at the top of his ass, making Geno arch.

“Sid, just come already,” Geno whined, he was more than half-hard now when Sid felt him straining through the fabric of his pants. It must be driving him more than a little crazy. Sid tucked his smile against Geno’s neck.

Sid held him tight around the waist and snapped his hips in short thrusts, fucking Geno’s ass to come in it and not letting up until he did. Geno cursed under his breath and pushed into it as much as Sid would let him and made those small pleased sounds that drove Sid nuts.

He never had much of a shot of lasting long without a condom, and his balls ached when he came inside Geno in a warm gush, groaning under his breath as he fucked in hard a few final times. Sid slumped against the cushions, skin slick with sweat and grip slack on Geno’s hips. It took him a moment to realize Geno was saying his name.

“Oh, _now_ you want it?” Sid laughed.

“Stop tease and make me come,” Geno demanded, it was cute when he thought he was still in charge.

Sid reached around and jerked him off inside his leggings anyway, enjoying how Geno tighten up around him and he came in Sid’s hand. Sid wiped it in Geno’s pubic hair and snapped the waistband of his leggings when he pulled them back up over his ass.

“Gross Sid,” Geno complained, squirming again, but Sid didn't let him get up.

“The commercial breaks are so long, you can go have a shower in a minute, it'll make you feel better,” Sid teased.

“All your fault,” Geno whispered darkly.

Sid got his mouth as close to Geno's ear as he could. “You know I’ll eat it out of your ass if you want.”

“ _Sid—_ ”

The back of Geno’s neck was redder than when Sid had been fucking him. He may not like it when Sid didn’t use a condom, but he did like _that_. Sid kissed him softly, right over the red spot.

“Trouble,” Geno murmured, but he didn’t push Sid away, he pulled Sid’s hand from his hip back around his midsection and settled back in.

Geno shifted uncomfortably and guided Sid’s hand up to the side of his belly where Sid was ninety-nine percent sure he could feel an entire foot. “Thank you,” Sid said quietly, tracing where he imagined the edges with the tip of his finger. He’d never considered that this would make him feel better too.

+

Sid pushed into the bench, breathing heavily. They were ahead by two in the third, but working hard to keep it that way. Tampa was out for vengeance this year and Sid felt like he had just gotten off the longest shift of his life.

“Hey.” Jon snagged his jersey before Sid could sit down. “You need to come with me.”

“What?”

“Sully said it was all right, just hurry up.”

Sid highly doubted that but followed anyway. He had no idea what the fuck was going on. None of his equipment was falling off of him and he certainly didn’t _feel_ injured, maybe a little winded.

“What’s up?” he asked. Jen was kneeling by his locker, flanked by Dr. McLane.

Sid peered over her shoulder at what they were looking at and said, “Holy shit.”

“Language,” Jen whispered, but she was smiling when he looked at her. “You’re a dad!”

She moved out of the way so Sid could take her place. There, curled up in his jock, was Geno and a small squirming bulge nestled between his wings. Sid pulled off his gloves and his helmet, then tore off his jersey and the rest of his pads, leaving them in a pile on the floor.

Ever so carefully, Sid cupped Geno from his nest in the jockstrap and cradled him to his chest. Peeling back the edge of his wing, Sid got a peek of the small body tucked inside, pink with fine black hair.

“Hey baby,” he cooed, not really knowing who he was talking to at this point, and tried not to focus too hard on the bat afterbirth staining the inside of his cup. That was never coming out, but it didn’t matter now as Sid brushed away tears.

Around them, the buzzer and an eruption of applause echoed through the arena. Sid smiled down at his new family in his arms and touched Geno’s fuzzy black head.

“Congratulations,” Jen said, and squeezed his arm. It felt as if all of the arena was cheering just for them.

+

A decade-old jock really wasn’t the place Sid wanted his baby to be nested, no matter how much Geno insisted it was fine. Finally, they found a compromise that both of them could agree on. Sid sat in his locker, preparing for the media team to arrive. He had ditched his customary hat a month ago, much to most of the team’s relief. There was a movement on top of his head, a scratching shuffling movement. Sid reached up there and touched gently. Nestled in his hair was Geno and their baby. Sid had grown it out, thrown out all of his hair products and let Geno groom, combing with his teeth and licking at his hair until it was stiff and moulded into Geno’s desired shape.

He felt two warm bodies, one tiny and squirming, and smiled to himself. Sid liked this better. This way they could always be with him, his ultimate good luck charm, and when the media personnel hung around too long Geno would fly around their heads so Sid always had a good excuse to leave.

“Sorry,” Sid said to the journalist with her blazer pulled over her head. He smiled, not feeling very sorry at all. “Don’t want to be late for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is sort of the start of Nasty November this year? I think I may end up posting the fics separately and making it a series...but I have to write them first...


End file.
